2008 Minneapolis 48 Hour Film Project
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category: Film Festival The 2008 Minneapolis 48 Hour Film Project is a moviemaking competition that was held the weekend of June 13-15. It was the fifth competition of the 48 Hour Film Project held in the city and was produced by Ira Livingston. Main Details About the 2008 Minneapolis 48 Hour Film Project The required elements included a fish as the prop, Mr. or Ms. Perkinson, a substitute teacher as the character, and "You look very familiar" as the line of dialogue. Minneapolis 2008 Award Winners Best of Reel and Awards for the 2008 Minneapolis 48HFP Audience Awards for the 2008 Minneapolis 48HFP Teams in Competition in the Minneapolis 2008 48 Hour Film Project * 144 Productions, Adam Sippola * Adolf Hippo, David Mercer * Alpha Omega Pictures, Brian Schroeder * Alpha Suede, Stephen Stephens * Arcus Productions, Jesse Gangl * Avacado Fairies, Pedro Atkins * Banana Cinema, Ann Romine * Beamsplitter, Jeremy Nordeen * Below Average Entertainment, Hans Hennen * Billy Rueben Productions, Dan Sundem * Birds-Eye-Vue, Bryan Vue * Board of Directors, Kevin Myers * Breakdancing Stegosauraus Productions, Eric Howe * Bungess Bros. Films, Scott Jenson * Burning Umber, Jonathan Patridge * Branchee Media, Derek Bolden * Chiaroscuro Productions, Jess Mallon * Cinema Round Table, Mike Baltz * Cogent Pictures, Joel Kreisel * Crimeny Sakes Entertainment, Anna Larranaga * Covered in Bees Productions, Amanda Kruse * Death Spiral Weekend of Love, Tapio Haku * Deep Focus Productions, Brenda Harvieux * The Donner Party Dinner Theater, David Sjoberg * Dorkus Rainbowpants, Matthew Olson * Dream Tunnel Media, Philip Joncas * Dusty Road Productions, Bill Bonde * Endrizzi Bros., Michael Endrizzi * Fancy Pants, Towle Neu * Fentertainment, Mickey Barker * Film Critic Club, Joe Bigalke * Filmesota, Ryan Grams * Forbidden Donut Productions, Jon Cazares * Fourth Place, Emily Paul * Free Range Film Festival Players, Mike Scholtz * Gnome Matter What Motion Picture Company, Shannon Schaefer & Ryan Taylor * Gray Area Productions, Justin Dehn * GreyDuck Productions, KariAnn Craig * Ham n Clutch, Rick Benson * Hi-Def Chefs, Chars Bonin * Highly Digital Films, Edd Blott * Honest by Design, Adam Dachis * HulaHoops and BusinessSuits, Matt Houselog * I Want In…, Brian Prom * Igrok, Steven Appelhans * Inaccurate Vernacular, John Scott * Interrupting Cow, Brandon Detzler * Kicked Off the Roof Entertainment, Marc Conklin * Knucklehead Films, Brent Duncan * Koala Tee, AndI Johnson * Laser Dolphins, Joseph Jolton * Let‘s Hit .406 Productions, Robin Decaire * Lights Down, Deborah Moe * LingoThree, Nikki Miller * Lost Dog, Nat Otto * Morefog.com, Daniel Reifenberger * Multiname Studio, Kue Xiong * Natural Sound and Film, Zachary Vex * Ne Plus Ultra Kibosh, Jeffrey Miller * Niff‘tei Boing Inc., Michael Traynor * Ntertainment Productions Inc., Nathan Scott * Off-Center Entertainment, Ryan Schaddelee * On Belay Productions, Andrea Specht * The Other End Productions, Patrick Kinne * Park Square Team, Adam Lesar * Pixelated Productions, Maddy Settle * Premere Productions, William Morgan * Red Card, Erik Janzen * Schmidt Video Productions, Joshua Schmidt * Send Help Films, Adam Fielitz * SG Films, Christopher Powers * Snarling & Vicious Productions, Rusty Detty * Soft Drink Productions, Jason Almendinger * Spinning Beach Ball of Death, Kara Bancroft * Spontaneous Productions, Buddy Ricker * Super Night Productions, Damian Walker * Those Guys, Erin Hael * Titanic Films, Edward Finley * TMJ Productions, Edward Linder * Two Touch Studios, Evan Taylor * Urban Mountain Media, Harrison Reader * Vanderclef, Steve Ross * WAM Style Inc., Frankie Mannella * We-Grillin‘-Tonight Films, Nathan Block * With One Stone, Luke Walford * Worm‘s Eye View Productions, Maxwell Gable * YAFI Underground, Andrew Rose * Yellow Rocket Media, Will Vincent * Zeitnot, Sarah Storbakken External Links * 2008 Minneapolis 48 Hour Film Project at the 48 Hour Film Project